


Hidamari

by Ardania22



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Birth, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Life Coach Chris, Pregnancy, troubled pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardania22/pseuds/Ardania22
Summary: In the moments leading up to the birth of Miku and Hibiki's child, emotions are difficult to process. But one way or another, a new sun is about to shine.
Relationships: Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story's divided into two mostly self-contained sections, first a conversation between Miku and Chris in the waiting room, then into the delivery room itself. Honestly, I'm kinda happier with how the first part turned out than the second, but they're part of the same events, so I didn't want to separate them. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Miku was certain she was going to throw up.

The hospital smells were thick in her nose. A chemical mixture of antiseptic, cough syrup, unwashed bodies, and the faint tang of blood. You’d think she’d be used to it by now. After all the times she’d visited this hospital recently, surely it still shouldn’t be affecting her this much.

She closed her eyes and exhaled, trying to ignore her roiling stomach. _It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. She’s gonna be fine. Just like always._

Her stomach twisted again, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Mmugph.”

Logically, it didn’t make sense. She knew that. Today should be happy. Today should be the happiest day of her life. Or at least, close to it. Right now, though, all her body wanted to do was ache.

She looked around. The waiting room was still painfully empty. Empty chairs and empty tables, empty couches and empty desks. Somewhere beyond the door with the frosted glass window, there was life and motion and chaos. Somewhere beyond that door, there was sunshine. Here, though, there was only the dim yellow ceiling lights.

The waiting was always the hardest part. Whenever Hibiki was seriously hurt during a mission, the doctors would fuss over her for a while before deciding she was going to make it. Sometimes it only took minutes. Other times, it took hours. Long hours sitting in waiting rooms much like this one, watching the hands of the clock tick by. Unable to distract herself from the growing terror that she would spend the rest of her life staring at that clock, waiting for a miracle that never came.

Sometimes, she would imagine it. Genjurou would walk through the door unable to meet Miku’s gaze. He would try to break the news as quietly and kindly as possible. He might even hug her and tell her he was there for her no matter what. And Miku would hug him back as ice closed over her heart, knowing there was nothing he could do. In time, she finessed the script so well she would almost convince herself it had already come true.

Briars stabbed her heart. _Why are you thinking that way? Hibiki’s not hurt! She’s fine! Everything’s been going fine!_

The hospital smells caressed her mercilessly. She clutched her stomach.

_So why am I…_

_Clonk._ Something cold and hard bonked against her head. She winced. “Ow!”

“You look like you could use a drink.”

Miku glanced up. She hadn’t even heard Chris come in. Her former senpai’s hair was frizzy and unkempt, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Vaguely, she wondered how bad her own face must look.

“Go on,” Chris said. “You’re not gonna help her by torturing yourself.”

Miku’s cheeks flushed with shame. “Sorry.” She reached up and took the can from Chris.

“Don’t apologize. Just drink.”

“Right.”

As Chris sat down beside her, Miku popped the can open and took a swig. Electricity trembled down her nerves, and she shivered. Coffee. She still wasn’t used to it. But at least she felt a little more awake now.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Sure.” Chris took a drink from her own can and made a face. “Yegh. My kingdom for some cream.”

The sight made Miku smile. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

“It’s revolting. Anyone who thinks black coffee tastes good on its own is a hazard to society.”

Miku laughed. “Don’t let Tsubasa hear you say that.”

“She’s a big girl, she can take it.”

They sat in silence for a minute. Once again, Miku’s eyes were drawn to the ticking clock. How long had it been now? Ten hours? Twelve? Longer? The doctors said eight hours was the average, but it could take as long as eighteen in some cases. At worst, that could mean eight more hours of waiting. Eight more hours of her stomach twisting and the hospital smells invading her and her mind sinking into black pits and imagining everything that could possibly go wrong.

“Let’s talk, Chris,” she said.

Chris looked at her. “About what?”

“Anything. Distract me.”

The concern in Chris’ gaze was palpable. Miku glanced at the floor. _I must look really bad, huh?_

“Let’s see.” Chris sipped her coffee. “You remember the pickle incident?”

“The pickle incident?” Warmth spread across Miku’s face. “Oh you mean-“

“Three months ago, right? When that idiot had a pickle craving, so we all went to the store and-“

“-and bought different brands of pickles for her,” Miku finished, already cheering up. “God, the look on the cashier’s face.”

“Hey, can you blame her? No one can eat that many pickles!”

“You’d think so, but…”

Chris stared at her, mouth agape. “Don’t tell me.”

“Hibiki finished the last jar just three days ago. And you know what she said then?” Miku grinned just thinking about it. “She said, ‘Next time you go to the store, could you get more of the gherkins? Those were my favorite.’”

“Seriously?!” Chris palmed her forehead and doubled over. “How is she not sick of them yet?”

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

“She’s insane, that’s what she is.” Chris chugged her coffee. “Anyway. The reason I bring it up is because I was buying groceries the other day, and the cashier _recognized_ me. Apparently, we have a reputation at that store now.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. She even told me they’d give us a discount if we ever went on another pickle rampage.”

Miku covered her mouth to stifle her giggling. “Wow. I never thought _that’s_ how we’d become famous.”

“Oh, sure,” Chris snorted. “Save the world and bring humanity together, and no one bats an eye. But you buy out the world’s pickle supply and the paparazzi will just _never_ leave you alone.”

She downed the rest of her coffee. “But hey, at least we got a discount out of it. Remember to thank your wife the next time you get the chance.”

“I will. Once she’s-“

The words caught in her throat. _Once she’s all better._ The hospital smells suddenly felt thicker. “I’ll tell her,” she finished softly.

Silence. The ticking clock echoed in her mind. She could feel Chris’ worried eyes on her. As if automatically, she drew the coffee up to her lips and drank. Chris was right; it really was bitter. Almost like ash in her mouth.

Chris played with her empty can. “Listen,” she said. “I don’t know how it’s gotta feel for you right now. But I know that idiot’s gonna be okay. She’s too stubborn to let something like this mess her up.”

“I know.”

“She’s gonna be fine. They’re _both_ gonna be fine. And once she’s in the clear, we’ll go back to that store and buy her all the pickles she wants.”

Miku didn’t answer. She wanted nothing more than to stop this conversation now. Shut it down and stop thinking about it. What use was it talking about it? It would just make it harder to deal with. And Chris surely had more important things to worry about. There was no reason to trouble her with her thoughts.

And yet.

The last moment she’d been with Hibiki flashed in her mind. Her shining sun’s breath coming in ragged gasps. Her mouth gaping as if trying to speak, but no words came. The shudders that ran through her body as she dug her fingers into Miku’s hand. The swell of her belly like an overripe peach on the verge of popping. The sweat that soaked her hospital clothes. Her eyes, wide open but glazed over and unfocused. The doctor’s hands as they ushered Miku away from her, farther and farther and farther until the door closed between them.

She clenched the coffee can. It was no good. Her mind was already drifting into stormy waters. She was a sailor caught in a typhoon, battered against the raging waves. If she tried to stay in this sinking ship instead of reaching for a life preserver, she was going to drown.

“Miku?”

The words came tumbling out before Miku could stop them. “Do you think this is all my fault?”

The ship went under. She was in the water. Torrential rain poured down and blinded her. She felt herself reaching, grasping-

“Of course not! Where’d that come from?”

“I should’ve pushed back at the start.” There was nothing Miku could do to hold it back now. “I should’ve said I would carry it. I should’ve-“

“Woah, woah, slow down. No one could’ve known this would happen.”

“But it did! And now-“

“Now nothing. Tons of pregnancies have complications along the way and turn out fine.”

“But-“

Hibiki’s face flashed in Miku’s head again. She bit her lip to keep from screaming.

“She was in so much pain,” she gasped out. “She’s hurting, and I can’t help her. I can’t do anything!” Pain rose in her chest; she welcomed it. “All I can do is wait while she suffers for me!”

 _Crunch._ Miku gasped and let go of the coffee can. She’d squeezed it hard enough to crumple it. It clattered to the ground, and the last of the coffee within trickled out. Under the dim yellow light, it almost looked like blood.

“Hey!” Somehow, Chris was kneeling in front of her. “Breathe. Just breathe.”

“I-“

“Miku. Breathe.”

Her voice throbbed in Miku’s mind. _Breathe._ Slowly, she did. In, then out. In, then out. Just like her therapist taught her. One slow, shaky breath at a time.

“There.” Chris put a hand on her shoulder. “Just keep breathing. And don’t stop until I knock some sense into you.”

Miku’s chest hurt. Her hands were full of pins and needles. She wanted to cry. But for some reason, the tears refused to come. So she just held on to the life raft Chris had thrown her. And she kept breathing.

“Right.” Chris stood up. “First of all, let’s say you carried this kid and the same thing happened to you. Do you think that idiot _wouldn’t_ suffer?”

“That’s not-“

“Shut up and keep breathing. You know damn well she’d be just as upset as you are now. Maybe even more so. Would you wish that on her?”

Miku pictured Hibiki’s face. Tear-streaked, pleading, staring down at her with puffy eyes. Somehow, it seemed even worse than the face she’d worn when Miku had last seen her.

“Second of all,” Chris continued, “she knows you’re waiting for her. She knows you’re out here putting your faith in her until you can see her again. So don’t say you’re not doing anything for her. You’re doing more than any of those damn doctors ever could.”

Miku’s breaths were slowing. The world was coming into focus around her again. The pain in her chest started to fade.

“Third of all.” Chris looked her dead in the eyes. “No matter how scary it is now, or how much she’s hurting? That kid’s gonna be born, and she’s gonna grow up with you, and she’s gonna turn into a teenager who’s embarrassed to be seen around you because you’re always so lovey-dovey, but she’s going to love both of you anyway because you’re going to be the best freaking parents in the world. And someday, you’ll be able to look back on today and laugh at how scared you were when everything turned out so incredibly.”

The storm was calming. The rain started to let up, and the waves grew smaller. At last, quiet was descending.

“So don’t think you need to be miserable because you deserve it or whatever. You’ve got plenty of time to be as miserable as you want later. But today, you deserve to be happy.” A smile crept across Chris’s face. “So maybe let yourself off the hook this time.”

Miku stared at her. “Chris…”

“Got it?” Chris bashfully glanced away. “You better, cause I’m not saying it again.”

The storm was gone. The clouds began to part. Slowly, piece by piece, sunlight began to trickle through. Miku raised her head and let the warm rays descend on her. And then there was no storm, and no sea, and no ship, and no sailor. There was only this empty waiting room, the hospital smells, the faint trickle of coffee on the floor, and the comforting silhouette of a young woman named Chris Yukine grounding her in place.

She thought back to when they first met. She had just found out that Hibiki was endangering herself every day as a Symphogear user. The betrayal and shame and fear boiled up inside her until they threatened to choke her. For a brief, terrifying moment, she almost gave up her shining sun. And then, out of nowhere, there was a lost, scared girl in need of a place to rest, someone she could help by reaching out her hand just as Hibiki had always done. She didn’t know about Chris’s history then, or the fact she was on the opposing side. All she knew was that in a moment where the fear of losing the girl she loved almost destroyed their trust forever, this chance encounter gave her the courage to believe in Hibiki all over again.

The thought made her smile. _I guess some things never change, huh?_

“W-what?” Chris glanced back at her. “What’s with that expression?”

Miku exhaled. “Thank you, Chris.” She got to her feet. “I needed that.”

“Yeah?” Chris relaxed. “Glad to hear it- WAGH!”

She stumbled as Miku embraced her. There was so much Miku wanted to say to her, so much she wanted to express, but no words would do the job. So she simply held her tightly, hoping she wasn’t trembling too much.

“Thank you,” she whispered again. “Thank you so much.”

“Aaaaaamgh.” Slowly, Chris returned her embrace. “Geez. Warn me next time, dummy.”

“Sure thing.”

Suddenly, there was the creak of a door opening. Miku and Chris broke apart. The door with the frosted glass window opened, and the bright lights beyond spilled into the waiting room. Like sunshine breaking through the clouds.

“Miss Tachibana?”

Miku felt her stomach start to twist again. “That’s me.”

The doctor stepped through the door. Miku could barely look him in the face. Already her mind was racing with possibility. Something had gone wrong, the news was bad, he was wearing a sad expression that foretold the worst-

Except his expression wasn’t sad at all.

In fact, he was smiling.

“You can come back now,” he said. “Your wife is waiting for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Years later when Miku looked back on it, the moments after the doctor’s words would all seem to blur together. How the glare of the hallway lights almost blinded her. How her feet seemed to walk slower and slower the faster she pushed herself. How the hospital smells swirled around her like a cocoon on the verge of bursting open. How sight and sound and scent and sensation pounded at the back of her brain as the world seemed to rush by her until she finally reached a familiar door, a familiar room, a familiar threshold she crossed one more time and reached-

_Hibiki._

She was lying upright in the musty hospital bed. Her amber hair was plastered to her skin with sweat. Her breaths were slow and strained, as if she was recovering from almost drowning. Her skin was so pale you could almost see right through it. She looked like a dying angel on the verge of floating away, vanishing back into heaven’s embrace and never setting foot in the mortal realm again.

But when Miku stared at her, the golden eyes that lifted to meet her gaze were as brilliant and beautiful as the brightest star in the sky.

“Hey, Miku.”

Two words. That’s all it took for the dam to break. All sense of reason crumbled. She took a step, then two, then three, until she was practically running into the bedridden girl’s arms. Her arms wrapped around her as instinctively as breathing. “Hibiki.”

That was it. That was the only word she could force past her lips before the tears took over. She collapsed to her knees and buried her face in Hibiki’s shoulder. Her body shook with deep, aching sobs. Months of anxiety, months of terror, months of wondering if things were going to be alright, all melted away like ice cream on a hot summer day.

“I’m sorry.” Hibiki’s embrace answered her own. “I made you worry way too much, didn’t I?”

Miku nodded, still too overwhelmed to speak. Dimly, she was aware of how sticky the bedsheets were under her, how soft Hibiki’s arms felt, how the doctor was saying something to her about Hibiki’s condition, how Chris was hanging back in the doorway to give them space. But none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was the girl in her arms, the heartbeat fluttering in her chest, the warmth spreading through every nerve in her body until she was practically bathing in it.

“Hibiki,” she whispered again. If that one word was all she could say for the rest of her life, it would be a blessing. “Hibiki.”

“I’m right here.” Miku felt her wife’s hands running through her hair. “Doctors say it might be a while before my body fully recovers. But I’ll get better.”

Miku finally managed to lift her gaze. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Hibiki smiled a bashful smile. “Sorry. It looks like you might have to take care of me a little longer."

Miku’s heart turned to jelly. Unable to hold herself back, she leaned in and kissed Hibiki on the lips. Hibiki accepted her without a second thought. At that moment, she didn’t care if the sun in the sky exploded. There was enough warmth in her arms to keep the earth alive and fertile for millions of years to come.

When they finally broke apart, Miku felt the last of her tears trickle out. “Geez. Never scare me like that again.”

“I’ll do my best.” Hibiki touched her forehead to Miku’s. “So, you want to meet her?”

A pulse fluttered in Miku’s chest. “Please.”

The sheets rustled. Suddenly, Miku realized there was a small package in Hibiki’s arms, swaddled in blankets. How Miku hadn’t seen it until now, she didn’t know. Her eyes must have been consumed with her wif. But now, the tiny miracle was impossible to mistake.

One can never be quite sure how a baby will react when it comes into the world. Some will start crying from the overwhelming sensation of being born. Others will be quiet, stunned into silence at the countless new experiences washing over it. This baby was the second kind. She stared up at Miku with turquoise eyes, wide and round and innocent. Her open mouth seemed to gaze with wonder at the world all around. A small tuft of golden hair adorned her crown, like a lick of sunrise cresting the horizon of her pudgy head. Slowly, she reached up a tiny hand, reached for the unfamiliar woman gazing down at her.

_Oh._

It was a simple realization, really. Not grand enough to merit the choir of light playing in Miku’s head. But play it did regardless. Because lying in front of her was her daughter. Hibiki’s daughter. _Their_ daughter. A new addition to the family that began so many years ago under a starry winter sky. A new companion to share in their joy and sorrow alike. This tiny hand reaching up to her marked the start of the rest of all their lives. And staring down at those turquoise eyes so much like her own, Miku knew beyond a shadow of a doubt: she wanted to live that life. She wanted to hold onto that tiny hand, and Hibiki’s hand, for however many more years they’d be blessed to have together. No matter how terrifying things got, no matter what troubles still lay in store, there was nowhere she’d rather be than in the embrace of the gentlest fists in the world.

“She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Hibiki’s voice finally drew Miku back to reality. She clasped her daughter’s reaching hand in her own. “She’s perfect,” she managed to choke out.

Hibiki’s eyes glimmered with joyful tears. “All thanks to you.”

“What are you talking about? _You’re_ the one who carried her.”

“And you’re the one who looked after me all this time.” Hibiki leaned into Miku’s shoulder. “Thank you so much.”

Miku could feel Hibiki’s tears start to trickle down. Rapt with tenderness, she kissed the top of her head. “Always.”

The little girl stared up at them. In her eyes, there was nothing but curiosity. None of the heartache and trauma and torture both her mothers had gone through. None of the pain they still endured to this day. She was someone entirely new, someone who could grow up happy and unscarred, someone they could raise in a better world than the one they were given. And maybe one day, her hands would reach even farther than either of theirs ever could.

Hibiki lifted her gaze. “So,” she asked, “do we still agree on the name?”

Miku smiled. “Unless you changed your mind in the past couple hours.”

“No,” Hibiki purred. “Your idea really was perfect.”

Miku looked down at the curious child. From the moment they decided they were going to have a baby, there was only ever one name she could possibly give it. A word describing a place warmed by sunshine. The same word Hibiki had called Miku since long before their love was made official. The place where you’re warmest, the place you promise always to come back to. A promise from one girl to another, made countless times over countless years, that their love would survive whatever life through their way.

“Hello, Hidamari,” she said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

And then, as if accepting her name, Hidamari’s face broke into a smile big and bright enough to chase any shadows away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Hidamari. After this fic, I think I might jump off my linear timeline and fill in some of the gaps I missed along the way. Chris' wedding toast, perhaps? Some assorted dates? Maybe something a little... steamier? All when I actually have the time to write them, of course. A guy's gotta make ends meet somehow, lol.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this fic! Be sure to leave a kudos if you did and let me know your thoughts in the comments below. And if you're a fan of HibiMiku, be sure to read the rest of my many works dedicated to how fucking much I love them. Thanks a ton!


End file.
